


Chatroom Shenanigans

by Thelivingtunic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Crack, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Leetspeak, Mayonnaise, OOC, Out of Character, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivingtunic/pseuds/Thelivingtunic
Summary: Takao/Tyson creates a group chat to chat with his friends! Of course, shenanigans will always ensue with this bunch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm primarily a dub watcher, so I'm gonna be running with the english dub names xD
> 
> Enjoy the ooc shenanigans!

_Ch4mp10n added TurtlePower, CatBoy, and PhoenixRising to the chat._

CatBoy: We're doing this, huh? Interesting...

TurtlePower: Hey, neat. But uh...Couldn't we just, you know...talk to each other normally?

PhoenixRising: ....

Ch4mp10n: Aww come on guys! This'll be great, you'll see!

_TurtlePower added TheChief to the chat._

TheChief: Tyson! You forgot to add me?!

Ch4mp10n: Sorry Kenny!

CatBoy: Okay, well, was there any particular reason to create this right now or?  
Ch4mp10n: Nah, just wanted to make it for shits n' giggles.

 _KickOffKing_ _has joined the chat._

CatBoy: Uh...Hey?

TheChief: Isn't this supposed to be invite only, Tyson?

TurtlePower: Hey Steve!

KickOffKing: Hey Max.

Ch4mp10n: I think so...Oh well! Hey!

KickOffKing: ...Really? That's what you're going with?

Ch4mp10n: Yeah! Isn't it cool?

PhoenixRising: Leet speak isn't cool. It's never been cool, and it never will be.

CatBoy: Gotta agree with Kai on this one.

Ch4mp10n: Psh, you're both just jealous!

CatBoy: …Sure. That’s it.

TurtlePower: Anyway, what’s up Steve?

KickOffKing: Not much. Hiding out, Emily thinks someone stole her tennis racket.

TurtlePower: Did she check the pantry?

KickOffKing: No? What—why would it be in the pantry?

KickOffKing: Max did you have something to do with this?

TurtlePower: Hahahahahaha, you’re hilarious Steve!

_TurtlePower has signed out._

KickOffKing: …He knows about the tennis racket.

_KickOffKing has signed out._

CatBoy: What is he getting himself into this time…

PhoenixRising: I don’t need to or want to know about it.

Ch4mp10n: Run Max!

TheChief: Tyson he can’t hear you…And he already signed out…

PhoenixRising: …Why am I still humoring this.

_CalicoCutie has joined the chat._

CatBoy: Hey Mariah!

CalicoCutie: Rei. What the shit.

CatBoy: What’s wrong?

CalicoCutie: Don’t act like you don’t know! You stood me up!

CatBoy: What?! No way!

PhoenixRising: …Someone end me.

CalicoCutie: We were supposed to have lunch together today Rei!

CatBoy: No, that’s next Tuesday, isn’t it?

CalicoCutie: We set this up LAST Tuesday!

CatBoy: …Fuck.

CatBoy: I’m so sorry!

CalicoCutie: It’s too late for sorry, Rei!

PhoenixRising: Can you please take this overdramatic shit out of here?

TheChief: Kai…

_CalicoCutie has signed out._

_CatBoy has signed out._

TheChief: Well…We’re down to three…

Ch4mp10n: Oh well, the best is still here!

_PhoenixRising has signed out._

TheChief: And then there were two.

_TurtlePower has signed in._

TurtlePower: Well, the tennis racket wasn’t in the pantry.

TheChief: Why…Why would it have been?

TurtlePower: Well, it’s always in the last place you look.

_StarPitcher has joined the chat._

TurtlePower: Any luck finding the tennis racket?

StarPitcher: Not yet. We even checked the fridge?

TurtlePower: Dang, she really lost that thing.

StarPitcher: Really though.

TheChief: Why would it be in the fridge?!

StarPitcher: It could be anywhere, right?

TurtlePower: Sound logic to me.

Ch4mp10n: Yeah! It makes sense to me!

StarPitcher: See?

TheChief: No—no, nevermind. It totally makes sense.

StarPitcher: Also ow, what is that name?

Ch4mp10n: It’s great, I know.

StarPitcher: …Yeah, okay.

_PhoenixRising has signed in._

Ch4mp10n: Kai! You’re back!

PhoenixRising: Is it less stupid in here?

_LoneWolf has joined the chat._

LoneWolf: Kai. Help me.

PhoenixRising: What do you want, Tala?

LoneWolf: Ian’s sneaking around. I think he’s up to something.

PhoenixRising: Isn’t he always up to something?

LoneWolf: No, that’s Bryan.

PhoenixRising: Right.

_OneCoolDude has joined the chat._

OneCoolDude: Who said my name?

TurtlePower: What?

OneCoolDude: Someone’s talking about me in here.

StarPitcher: How in the hell would you know that…

OneCoolDude: I have my ways.

LoneWolf: Go away Bryan.

OneCoolDude: Not a chance, I have as much right to be here as you do!

PhoenixRising: Neither of you were invited.

TheChief: Tyson maybe you should figure out if it really is set to invite only…

Ch4mp10n: Maybe later! This is a blast!

StarPitcher: So the Demolition Boys just come and go as they please, huh?

PhoenixRising: So did you and your teammate.

StarPitcher: You didn’t invite Max?! I thought you guys were bros!

PhoenixRising: ….

LoneWolf: Also, we’re the Blitzkrieg Boys now, thank you very much.

PhoenixRising: Ugh.

OneCoolDude: So. I heard you’re looking for a tennis racket?

StarPitcher: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT.

OneCoolDude: That’s for me to know, and for you to never find out.

TurtlePower: Creepy…

Ch4mp10n: Whoa, the Blitzkrieg Boys are psycho now!

TheChief: Do…Do you mean psychic…?

Ch4mp10n: Yeah, that!

LoneWolf: We’re not psychic, Tyson.

StarPitcher: Anyway, back to the tennis racket. Where is it?

OneCoolDude: That’s gonna cost you, my friend.

StarPitcher: Name your price! Emily’s off her nut about this!

OneCoolDude: Hmmm…

LoneWolf: Bryan.

OneCoolDude: Hmmmmmm…

LoneWolf: Bryan no.

TurtlePower: Oh no.

PhoenixRising: Oh no is right.

OneCoolDude: My price is….

StarPitcher: Yes…?

OneCoolDude: A ten gallon jug of mayonnaise.

StarPitcher: …What.

LoneWolf: …What.

PhoenixRising: What.

TheChief: What.

Ch4mp10n: ……What.

TurtlePower: You can’t have my ten gallon jug of mayo! You animal!

StarPitcher: Max please it’s for a good cause!

OneCoolDude: Hold up you actually have that?

LoneWolf: WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU WANT THAT MUCH MAYO FOR?

OneCoolDude: Don’t worry about it. Gimme the mayo!

LoneWolf: Do NOT give him the mayo.

StarPitcher: Done and done!

TurtlePower: My mayo…TT_TT

StarPitcher: We’ll get you more mayo, Max.

StarPitcher: …Or not.

TurtlePower: Mean…

OneCoolDude: Sweet. I’ll be by to pick up my mayo.

_OneCoolDude has signed out._

_StarPitcher has signed out._

_TurtlePower has signed out._

LoneWolf: I do not trust him with that much mayo…

PhoenixRising: If you ever trust Bryan at all, that’s a mistake.

LoneWolf: …You’re right.

Ch4mp10n: I hope Emily gets her tennis racket back.

_5 Minutes Later_

_StarPitcher has signed in._

_TurtlePower has signed in._

_OneCoolDude has signed in._

StarPitcher: This isn’t even Emily’s racket! This is just a normal tennis racket!

OneCoolDude: I don’t think I said it was ever anything but a normal tennis racket…

TurtlePower: Not cool, bro. You swindled us out of mayo.

StarPitcher: I mean you didn’t need that much mayo either…

TurtlePower: YES I DID, MICHAEL.

LoneWolf: Bryan.

OneCoolDude: I didn’t do anything! I gave them a tennis racket for the mayo, like I said I would.

PhoenixRising: Ugh…

StarPitcher: Guess we’re back to square one…

TurtlePower: Less than square one! You gave away my mayo!


	2. Chapter 2

_StarPitcher has signed in._

_TurtlePower has signed in._

_Ch4mp10n has signed in._

_CatBoy has signed in._

_PhoenixRising has signed in._

StarPitcher: I can’t believe we got swindled out of that mayo.

TurtlePower: TT_TT

CatBoy: Wait, did I miss something?

PhoenixRising: Yes.

_StarFlash has joined the chat._

StarFlash: Hi—Tyson what is that name.

Chm4p10n: Everyone always asks me about that! Isn’t it great?

StarFlash: I…

PhoenixRising: How is yours much better?

StarFlash: …Hush you.

TurtlePower: I dunno, I kinda like it.

StarFlash: Thank you, Max.

CatBoy: So what did I miss, since Kai doesn’t seem like he wants to fill me in?

TurtlePower: Emily lost her tennis racket—

CatBoy: Max I was here for that.

TurtlePower: Oh yeeeah. Well we looked all over for it, but couldn’t find it. So Bryan popped on and somehow knew we were looking for a tennis racket.

TurtlePower: So he offered us one, in exchange for a ten gallon jug of mayo.

CatBoy: …Why?

PhoenixRising: No one knows, and we all want to keep it that way.

StarPitcher: But the tennis racket he gave us wasn’t even Emily’s! So he swindled us out of ten gallons of mayo.

CatBoy: …Ahh. Now I understand why Kai didn’t fill me in.

_ChessMaster has joined the chat._

ChessMaster: …Peasants.

_ChessMaster has signed out._

StarFlash: What the shit was that about?

Ch4mp10n: I think Robert just called us peasants…

CatBoy: No shit, Tyson.

_GreenCuisine has joined the chat._

GreenCuisine: STAY OFF YOUR PHONE, ROBERT.

_GreenCuisine has signed out._

PhoenixRising: What the hell.

_Casanova has joined the chat._

Casanova: DON’T BE ON YOUR PHONE DURING A LECTURE.

_Casanova has signed out._

CatBoy: Okay, really, they aren’t even sticking around to read anything…?

_Spitfire has joined the chat._

Spitfire: HEY. YOU THREE NEED TO CUT THIS PHONE SHIT OUT!

_Spitfire has signed out._

TurtlePower: Can we hope they’re really gone this time?

StarPitcher: I’d love to hope so…

_LoneWolf has signed in._

LoneWolf: BRYAN I WILL OBLITERATE YOU.

_OneCoolDude has signed in._

OneCoolDude: You say my name, Tala?

LoneWolf: WHY IS THERE MAYO IN OUR BOOTS BRYAN!

OneCoolDude: Oh you found my surprise!

LoneWolf: BRYAN!

TurtlePower: You’re wasting my mayo in boots?! You’re more of a monster than I thought!

StarPitcher: …That’s whack, bro.

StarFlash: Ew! That’s gross…

PhoenixRising: You better not have filled my shoes, Bryan.

LoneWolf: IT’S ALREADY TOO LATE FOR HIM, KAI.

LoneWolf: HE WILL PAY FOR HIS TRANSGRESSIONS!

OneCoolDude: Calm down bro.

LoneWolf: BRYAN!

StarPitcher: Well, time to go back to looking for Emily’s tennis racket…

_StarPitcher has signed out._

_MonkeyFist has joined the chat._

MonkeyFist: How’d the boots thing go, Bryan?

LoneWolf: YOU WERE IN ON THIS?!

_SaveTheWhales has joined the chat._

StarFlash: Aww, that’s a cute name.

SaveTheWhales: Thanks.

SaveTheWhales: I hope you know I’m gonna kick your ass for this, Bryan.

OneCoolDude: Well put on those mayo boots of yours and come try!

SaveTheWhales: …You remember I don’t need my boots to get to you, right? We’re in the same damn building.

OneCoolDude: …Uh-oh.

_OneCoolDude has signed out._

_ChessMaster has signed in._

ChessMaster: Are you all still being peasants in here?

_ChessMaster has signed out._

CatBoy: Okay, that’s getting real old real fast.

TurtlePower: Yeah…

_Spitfire has signed in._

Spitfire: GET OFF YOUR PHONE ROBERT.

_Spitfire has signed out._

_SaveTheWhales has signed out._

_LoneWolf has signed out._

MonkeyFist: Well, looks like Bryan’s a goner. Oh well.

CatBoy: For someone who was in on the scheme you don’t seem to care much…

MonkeyFist: Hey, they aren’t after me.

Ch4mp10n: Sounds reasonable to me!

TurtlePower: Tyson…

MonkeyFist: Dude, do you have to rub things in with that name? And leetspeak…?

Ch4mp10n: Everyone’s so jealous of my amazing name!

PhoenixRising: …Sigh.

CatBoy: Did you just…type ‘sigh’?

PhoenixRising: I do what I want, Rei.

_TennisQueen has joined the chat._

TennisQueen: Maaax, have you found my tennis racket yet?!

TurtlePower: No, Emily.

TennisQueen: Well what’s taking you so long? Come help! Everyone else is! Well…Except Rick.

TurtlePower: Alright, alright, I’ll be right along to help.

TennisQueen: Thanks.

_TennisQueen has signed out._

_TurtlePower has signed out._

_OneCoolDude has signed in._

_LoneWolf has signed in._

LoneWolf: You live for now, Bryan…

LoneWolf: You live for now.

OneCoolDude: Yeah! I gave you guys the slip!

_Ch4mp10n gave OneCoolDude Admin status._

CatBoy: Tyson?!

PhoenixRising: WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

Ch4mp10n: Oops, my bad!

LoneWolf: TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM THIS INSTANT.

_LoneWolf’s name has been changed to LittleRedRidingHood._

LittleRedRidingHood: I…

LittleRedRidingHood: …Wait.

LittleRedRidingHood: I can’t change it back! BRYAN.

OneCoolDude: Hehehe.

LittleRedRidingHood: CHANGE IT BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOOD FOR YOU, BRYAN!

OneCoolDude: Nah, I’m good for now.

CatBoy: Dude’s got a death wish…

_PhoenixRising’s name has been changed to KFC_Boy._

CatBoy: Uh-oh.

KFC_Boy: …Bryan. Change it back.

KFC_Boy: Before I have to become a nightmare from which you will never wake.

KFC_Boy: Tala obliterating you will seem like a sweet release from the hell I shall extract upon you until time itself comes to an end.

OneCoolDude: Ooh, scary.

CatBoy: Dude…

_CatBoy’s name has been changed to NyanCat._

NyanCat: …Oh, this might actually be better.

OneCoolDude: What? You’re not supposed to like it!

NyanCat: Well, too bad for you :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch4mp10n- Tyson   
> PhoenixRising/KFC_Boy- Kai   
> TurtlePower- Max   
> CatBoy/NyanCat- Rei   
> StarFlash- Hilary   
> KickOffKing-Steve  
> StarPitcher- Michael  
> TennisQueen- Emily  
> CalicoCutie- Mariah/Mao  
> ChessMaster- Robert  
> GreenCuisine- Oliver  
> Casanova- Enrique  
> Spitfire- Johnny  
> LoneWolf/LittleRedRidingHood- Tala  
> OneCoolDude- Bryan  
> SaveTheWhales- Spencer  
> MonkeyFist- Kevin


End file.
